His Smile
by Gin Ichimaru Awesome
Summary: Aizen thinks over Gin's smile, but Gin has other plans than sit around all day thinking! Yaoi, Rated M, Sex, Fowl Language


**Hello! This is just a little thing about what Aizen thinks of Gin and his smile; they both belong to Tite Kubo.  
**

It was another normal day here at Las Noches, nothing much to do but watch my subordinates and wait for my plans to play out, well that was all there was to do in till one day I started to think why he smiled. Just what was Gin's reason to smile all the time?

His Smile was always there, never leaving his face. It could be because maybe he wanted others at arm's length? He could possibly have his on plans he is caring out, or he is just here for the fun. To watch the destruction of everything, maybe even that, I would not know. Even I – Aizen Sosuke- Did not know what his true intentions are.

He is truly a confusing man. You think he is doing one thing, when he is really doing another, and after a while that gets really frustrating especially when I need something done. I order him to do things yet he will bend it to his own rules, doing as he pleases. He even goes around confusing my Arrancar by switching up the hall ways positions for his own amusement . . . . After so I command Ulquiorra to put them back in there original positions, but it really is an annoying task to deal with.

Perhaps his smile is there to make sure others stay away from him as a warning, like the snake that flicks its tail in warning before it strikes, leaving the attacked falling victim to its dangerous venom. I would love it to not be in his path when he strikes at his prey, but thinking about all the outcomes for my plans, he is always going to betray me, for a snake never holds its trust in anything. It goes off by its self always.  
So I see no way of him staying on my side in the end, which means I need to keep a very close eye on him till he decides that he will go off alone, cause I know I am his prey. It's just a matter of time.

The only thing I did not foresee was when he all of a sudden pounced on me! That sly snake got me while I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings damn it, and when I squeaked it only made it worse "Gin! What the hell!" I'm going to get him for doing that. . .

"Haha! Did I surprise you?"

"Yes you did, and just why did you?" I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, wondering why he still has a hold of me

"Well, you looking like you were day dreamin'! So I wanted to know what you were thinking!" He said enthusiastically *his big grin getting wider if possible

I grunt and lean back a little, trying to get some more space as he was almost in my face "Back up Gin, you are too close to me, and I wasn't day dreaming, I was simply thinking and planning"

"That doesn't sound fun! Come on let's play a game!" He started to tug on my arms as he said that, pulling me from my chair and through the hallways

"Unhand me Gin! I do not want to be part of one of your little 'games'" I pull my arm away from him, already walking back to where I was

"No!" I heard him shout and them I felt something heavy on my back as I almost fell forward from the force

"Gin! Get off me!" I yell as I try to shake him off but to no avail as he was wrapped around me, and very tightly for the matter

"No! You are going to play the game! I won't let go till you do!" he tightened his grip on me

I tried some more to get him off, still nothing "Fine! I will play that game of yours! Just get off me!"

"Yay" he said quietly, jumping off my back –finally- "Now come on!" He almost yelled once again pulling my by my hand to someplace within Las Notches

"Here we are~" I heard him say. Looking up at where we were I saw we were at his room

"What are we doing here?" I silently look at Gin, wondering what might be going on in that little head of his

"Haha silly it's for the game! Why else?" he laughed and opened the door, leading us both in

Oh I'm not feeling too good about this "and just what might this 'game' be?" I say, keeping my eyes on him

"Well it's only a very _fun_ game, like all my games" he said softly

"That does not tell me what game it is, so what is this 'game' we are going to play?"

"Aw where is the fun if I tell you? That's never fun if you know what's going to happen!" With that he pushed me onto his bed, while he crawled on top, straddling my hips

"The hell Gin!-"but before I could say anything else he pressed out lips together in a bruising kiss

_

**Hoped you like it so far! Thanks for reading please review! **


End file.
